The Marvel Story: Green Goblins Baby
by V1I2N3U4
Summary: This story takes you into the characters in the story.Based on two stories which are Iron Man and Spider Man the cross over story features humour and adventure throughout the story.The main characters in this story are Spider Man,Iron Man and the Goblin.
1. Chapter 1

**THE MARVEL STORY**

**CHAPTER ONE**

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The plasma bombs thrown by the Green Goblin exploded next to spider man sending dirt and decree flying into Spider Man.

The Green Goblin jumped down from his flyer and walked towards Spider Man and as soon as he got to him he put his hand on the Spider mans neck and lifted his up and then threw him into the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" muttered Spider Man as he tried to get up but was lifted up by the Green goblin and thrown against the wall again.

"You stole my baby!" said Green Goblin as he sent a powerful blow at Spider Man and catching him on the face as he tried to look away.

"What baby?" said Spider Man as he tried to move his aching muscles?

"You took my baby away from me and put him to be tested at a science laboratory!" said Green Goblin as he picked up spider man and sent him into the wall but this time spider man was sent right through the wall and the wall crumbled and fell apart.

BOOM!

A sudden plasma flash came through the sky and sent a blow right into the Green goblin face sending the mask into pieces.

"Iron Man!" said the Green goblin as he jumped to his feet and got back onto his flyer.

Iron Man ran towards Spider Man and knelt down beside him to check if he was still conscious but he wasn't and his back was hurt badly.

Iron man used a light on his finger to check Spider Mans eyes and that moment Spider Man regained consciousness and tried to get but fell down again. The Green Goblin cam flying towards Iron Man but was sent back by a hard punch. Green Goblin was sent flying and he went straight through a wall.

"I heard you two talking about a baby" said Iron Man with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, he thinks I stole his baby" said Spider Man as he lost and regained consciousness.  
"Green Goblin has a Baby?" muttered Iron Man as he took of his mask.

Suddenly a plasma grenade came flying out of nowhere and exploded next to Spider man sending flying off the building and onto a car parked by. The alarm of the car went off as soon as he landed on the roof of the car.

Iron Man flew out of the smoke and punched the Green Goblin right in the forehead and he knocked him out this time so the flyer and the green goblin fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Spider Man woke up to find himself in Iron Mans layer. He got off the bed and tried to walk but his legs buckled and he came crashing down onto the ground. Spider Man let out a huge groan as he tried to get back up again. This time Iron Man came and helped him up onto his feet.

"Thanks" said Spider Man as he sat back on his bed and looked up to find the green goblin chained using plasma wire onto a pole.

The Green goblin had blood dripping down his face but his eyes were wide open and he was looking directly at Spider Man.

"Did you steal a baby?" asked Iron Man as took of his mask and put it on top of his working desk.

"Yes he did!" said Green Goblin in a very hurt voice.

"I didn't steal any baby!" roared Spider Man in an angry and puzzled voice.

"Yes you did!" said Green Goblin as he tried to break free but failed.

Iron Man pulled open his drawer and he took out what looked like a mechanical boomerang and he threw it at Green Goblins head and when it struck his head his head went straight down as the green goblin was knocked out again.

Spider Man shook his head and got off the bed and this time his legs didn't buckle.

"Do have any idea who the Green Goblins baby is?" asked Iron Man puzzled by the recent events.

Spider Man shook his head while trying to see the extent of the damage done by the wall on his back.

The ground started to shake and Spider Man immediately held on to the bed. The ground started to shake harder and harder as if something big was coming their way but Spider Man didn't know what was going on.

"What is happening? Asked Spider Man as started to panic.

Then moments later something blasted in to the room and Spider Man immediately jumped upside down onto the roof.

"It's called knocking fist Hulk!" said Iron Man as he looked away in disgust.

"Sorry" said Hulk in an embarrassed voice as tried to pick up the large door.

"Hulk" said Spider Man surprised and puzzled.

"Yes I called him here to investigate the baby business at the science laboratories" gestured Iron Man in a reassuring manner.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Suddenly there was a groan and everyone looked up to see Green Goblin had regained consciousness.

He looked around the room to try and remember where he was and then he looked at the Hulk and he said "My Son".

"What" said all the Super Heroes as they stared at the Green Goblin in disbelief?

"Since when do you think you have been in the Science laboratory" asked Iron Man puzzled.

"I don't know!" said Hulk in angry voice.

"I Think you are his son" said Iron Man trying to see a family resemblance.

"I think so too" said Spider Man as he looked at Iron Man.

"My son" said the Green Goblin.

The Iron Man loosened the plasmas that were restraining the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin fell onto the ground and he got up quickly and tried to walk towards Hulk as soon as he could. Spider Man moved backwards to give space for Green goblin but he was also getting ready in case Green Goblin decided to attack.

"Give me a hug my son" said Green Goblin stretching his arms out towards the Hulk.

"I'm not your son!"Said the Hulk as he sent his big fist at Green Goblin and made contact and sent him flying through the wall and sent him straight out of the room.


End file.
